foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Cherry Blossoms
Summary A woman targeted in a mob hit in Chinatown escapes, but in critical condition. Now Nick must find her before the mobsters do. Guest Cast * James Hong......Chung Tung Wa * Daniel Lee......young Chung * Ho Chow......Ray Quan * Yan Cui (Shirley Cui)......Nancy Leung * Janet Lo......Mai Tung Wa * Oscar Hsu......Wally Lee * ......Raymond Chow * ......Ronald Yee Detailed Story Recap Vampire Lore * It is possible to paralyse a vampire with a well placed acupuncture needle. Fan Fiction *"Cherry Blossoms, Trouble Blooms" by Cindy Ingram (April 1999) * "July 22, 1916"http://archiveofourown.org/works/90821 by WiliQueen (May 2010) Discussion * "Rewatch: S1E08 "Cherry Blossoms" (August 11, 1992) by Roy Sallows" - discussion and analysis on Brightknightie's Dreamwidth journal, 27 March 2016 Quotes * QUAN: "And what do you know about the Chinese community, detective? The crimes?" SCHANKE: "All I know is that my wife loves Moo Goo Gai Pan." * NICK: "Any idea how badly she was hurt?" NATALIE: (annoyed) "Oh what I'm supposed to know that? Give me a break. I got some blood samples from the cab and that's about it. If you want anything more than that, go buy a Ouija board. (sighs) I'm sorry. (sheepish) It's been a bad day. They cut my budget all the pieces. I gotta lose two of the attendants off my shift. Both of them have families and the worst of it is that neither of them have anything to go to. I mean working in a morgue doesn't exactly qualify you to do anything else. Life's a bitch." * QUAN: "He's a fool trying to rub these people in the stores." SCHANKE: "Listen, I am trying to question witnesses and he will not interpret! He will not cooperate in any—" NICK: (walks in) "No, no. Don't stop on my account. Sounds great! Really professional." * STONETREE: "I can free up a few men for this. Nick, I want you to set it up and brief them." NICK: "You know, Captain, I think you should put Schanke in charge. No seriously. I mean he knows the case. He knows the street. I'm not really a team player. I can do more good out there on my own. Schanke's the obvious guy to put in charge of something like this. Any objections?" STONETREE: (nods no) NICK: (cheerful) "That's it then, way to go, Schanke. Give'em hell." * SCHANKE: (calm and professional) "I want you to call on every house, ladies and gentleman. And I can't emphasize this enough but be nice, be courteous because these people have a different way of doing things than us. OK. (pauses) Oh yeah, and if immigration shows up...tell'em to take a hike. OK, let's rock and roll." * STONETREE: (points to map) "What are the red pins for?" SCHANKE: (frustrated) "Red means possible. Geez, how many times do I..." (shuts up) STONETREE: "Good career move." * SCHANKE: "Well if she won't come to us how about we roll out a SWAT team out there to sit on her." NICK: "I don't think that's a good idea. If no one knows where she is, nobody can leak it." SCHANKE: "It's funny how you've taken my theory and decided to call it your own." NICK: "Hey, law of averages, Schank. I mean every once in a while even you've gotta be right." * NATALIE: "I don't think this is a good idea." NICK: "Come on, it's like riding a bike. You never forget." NATALIE: "Nick, I don't know I've ever told you this before, but most of my patients over the last few years have all been dead." NICK: "Well then, this'll be a nice change." * NATALIE: "Well, maybe they won't believe him." NICK: "He hates me, Nat. I don't know why, but he does—and he knows he's got me." NATALIE: "Well, get out of here. Go." NICK: (frustrated) "It's happening again. The story of my life. If I have to leave, I'll get in contact with you somehow." NATALIE: "Hey, just promise me one thing. No matter what happens, you won't ever stop trying to become human again." * STONETREE: "We found the leak. It was Quan. They were holding his wife and kids. NICK: "They all right?" STONETREE: "Yeah, Schanke "persuaded" one of the hoods to take him to the location." * NICHOLAS (in flashback): "Why won't you understand? Our friendship is over." LACROIX: "No, it's forever. And anyway, it's not your choice." * LACROIX (in flashback): "You are what I am." * NICK: "Well?" JANETTE: "After nearly 800 years I would have thought that you could do just a little bit better than this." NICK: "Well, I'm a cop, Janette. If I have too many possessions they think I'm dirty. JANETTE: "Oh, yes. Right. You know I honestly I don't know why you bother, Nicolas. You're not human and you never will be." * JANETTE: (sees goblet of blood) "Hmm, may I?" NICK: (amused) "Yeah, help yourself." JANETTE: (drinks and is disgusted) "What is it? It's cow, isn't it?" (mutters in French before sipping again) "Ugh." * NICK: "For me, it's a better life." JANETTE: "Is it, really. Even though you needed me to save you?" NICK: "I'm grateful for that." JANETTE: "Are you? Then show me. Show me Nick." (Nick kisses her passionately and eyes turn gold.) JANETTE: "You may become one of them some day; but, right now, I know exactly what you are." NATALIE: (exits elevator) "Nick?" (Nick and Janette pull apart) "Oh! I'm sorry." (laughs nervously) "I thought you'd be asleep. I'll, I'll, I'll just go and, and come back..." NICK: "Nat! Natalie!" (gestures for her to come back) "This is Janette. We're just old friends." JANETTE: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalie. Nick has spoken of you...often. We'll have to get together and talk." Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode was "Die China-Connection" ("The China Connection"). Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also * ''Cherry Blossoms'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes